In U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,796 issued Apr. 13, 1999 and in continuation U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,439 issued Apr. 4, 2000, Birang et al. show a number of designs for a window installed in a polishing pad. The wafer to be polished is on top of the polishing pad, and the polishing pad rests upon a rigid platen so that the polishing occurs on the lower surface of the wafer. That surface is monitored during the polishing process by an interferometer that is located below the rigid platen. The interferometer directs a laser beam upward, and in order for it to reach the lower surface of the wafer, it must pass through an aperture in the platen and then continue upward through the polishing pad. To prevent the accumulation of slurry above the aperture in the platen, a window is provided in the polishing pad. Regardless of how the window is formed, it is clear that the interferometer sensor is always located below the platen and is never located in the polishing pad.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,927 issued Sep. 7, 1999 to Tang, there are described a number of techniques for monitoring polished surfaces during the polishing process. In one embodiment Tang refers to a fiber-optic ribbon embedded in a polishing pad. This ribbon is merely a conductor of light. The light source and the detector that do the sensing are located outside of the pad. Nowhere does Tang suggest including a light source and a detector inside the polishing pad. In some of Tang's embodiments, fiber-optic decouplers are used to transfer the light in the optical fibers from a rotating component to a stationary component. In other embodiments, the optical signal is detected onboard a rotating component, and the resulting electrical signal is transferred to a stationary component through electrical slip rings. There is no suggestion in the Tang patent of transmitting the electrical signal to a stationary component by means of radio waves, acoustical waves, a modulated light beam, or by magnetic induction.
In another optical end-point sensing system, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,796 issued Jan. 21, 1992 to Schultz there is described a method in which, after partial polishing, the wafer is moved to a position at which part of the wafer overhangs the edge of the platen. The wear on this overhanging part is measured by interferometry to determine whether the polishing process should be continued.
In earlier attempts to mount the sensor in the polishing pad, an aperture was formed in the polishing pad and the optical sensor was bonded into position within the aperture by means of an adhesive. However, subsequent tests revealed that the use of an adhesive could not be depended upon to prevent the polishing slurry, which may contain reactive chemicals, from entering the optical sensor and from penetrating through the polishing pad to the supporting table.
In conclusion, although several techniques are known in the art for monitoring the polished surface during the polishing process, none of these techniques is entirely satisfactory. The fiber optic bundles described by Tang are expensive and potentially fragile; and the use of an interferometer located below the platen, as used by Birang et al., requires making an aperture through the platen that supports the polishing pad. Accordingly, the present inventor set out to devise a monitoring system that would be economical and robust, taking advantage of recent advances in the miniaturization of certain components.